The Lunatic Tail Episode List
A list of episodes in The Lunatic Tail. Season 1 Episode 1: Pillowcase Mermaid Upload Date: May 18, 2016 A girl named Ellie finds a necklace hanging from her porch. While out walking in the woods she finds a puddle, and when she steps into it she pops a tail. She wakes up in bed, thinking it was all a dream, but of course it wasn't. (The puzzle pieces are to keep everything spaced out right.) Episode 2: New Beginnings Upload Date: January 10, 2018 Ellie thinks it is all a dream but strange things involving mermaids start happening that get her suspicious. Luckily her favourite Youtuber has answers...but are they answers she wants to hear? Episode 3: A Vampire Bites Upload Date: January 15, 2018 We all know Ellie's a little nuts and now she's showing it. Not only does she feel paranoid around water and spilling it. Now she's talking to her dolls and they're talking back! Episode 4: Therapy Sea-sion Upload Date: January 26, 2018 Ellie gets help from an unlikely source after she finds out she has powers. That's right, Ellie has powers! God help us all! Episode 5: Full Moon Freak Upload Date: February 1, 2018 Ellie finds out from the Mermaid Reviewer what the full moon might do to her, just in time for one to happen. Episode 6: 2 Can Keep a Secret if 1 of Them's a Fish!!! Upload Date: February 2, 2018 The Mermaid Reviewer has become the Huntress and Ellie needs to keep her secret safe, will a reveal of a shocking (well, not so shocking) twist in the tail lead to her demise? Episode 7: Making New Fins Upload Date: February 3, 2018 Ellie's mom is known for bringing strangers into the house. Some stranger than others. Ellie meets Cassie who confesses she dreams of becoming a mermaid. Will her secret slip? Episode 8: Power...Minutes? Upload Date: February 4, 2018 Ellie and Cassie play off each other as Ocean Heart, the Producers and Monty Python references galore! The Fourth wall implodes on itself. Episode 9: Loner at a Sleepover Upload Date: February 9, 2018 It's a sleepover, it's the full moon, what more could you ask for? Episode 10: Ellie in a Mermaid Tale Upload Date: February 15, 2018 A tail adventure awaits the girls, when Cassie can't dry her tail Ellie must find a magic lotion to get her powers back. Episode 11: Tales at School Upload Date: February 16, 2018 Cassie pops a tail in the washroom and forgets she can dry it off. A space case indeed. Episode 12: "Conch"-mitted Upload Date: March 9, 2018 Ellie goes to Dr. Carlson for a session but ends up in the psychiatric facility at her local hospital. Can she convince Dr. Carlson she is a mermaid or will she be taken away by the pills forever? Season 2 Episode 1: Redeeming the Tail Upload Date: March 29, 2018 After her psych ward stay Ellie cannot transform anymore due to a side effect to her medication. With a little help from an unusual source would Cassie help Ellie regain her mermaid form or will she be human forever? Episode 2: Personality Fish Upload Date: March 31, 2018 Cassie and Ellie are friends, right? They take a test and see how different they are! Episode 3: Cassie's Sailor Moon????? Upload Date: April 20, 2018 Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight....is Cassie really thinking she's Sailor Moon? Episode 4: Fate Upload Date: May 4, 2018 The Lunatics find themselves pondering over the mysterious voices that they heard. Who are they and why are they watching over the Lunatics Ellie and Cassie? Questions will be answered and questions will lead to more questions! Episode 5: Cousin Kylie Upload Date: May 18, 2018 Kylie Shinn goes to her cousin Ellie's for the week. Ellie is having the worst time with water. A magical seahorse charm and a new secret makes for one interesting afternoon. Episode 6: Psych Fish Drama Upload Date: June 1, 2018 Roommates, am I right? Episode 7: Queen of the Waves Upload Date: June 2, 2018 Cassie finds a seashell and Ellie finds out that it was for the lost princess of the river. Is Cassie the queen of the waves? Episode 8 Upload Date: June 8, 2018 The Lunatics find themselves talking about the fates and learn new things as Ellie gains a new tail, or is it an old tail? Anyway, it looks familiar to Kylie. Episode 9: Mermaids are Illogical Upload Date: June 21, 2018 It's finally here. The battle of wits between Fates and Mermaids. The Lunatics have the upper hand, they have Cassie and Ellie. Think you know how it's going to end up? We'll see about that. Episode 10 Upload Date: The Lunatics have graduated college. Where to next? Celebrate the uncertainty and insanity coming from the next steps of life...getting jobs! Episode 11: BlackAngler Upload Date: June 29, 2018 A tribute to a British comedian and a more "mature" story. Episode 12: Super Blue Blood Moon Upload Date: July 1, 2018 This isn't just any blood moon: a Super Blue Blood moon, which defies logic of blood moons. Episode 13: Heat Wave Hallucinations Upload Date: July 5, 2018 Ellie goes to her Dad's for the week, and she has to endure a heatwave. Episode 14: For the Love of Fish Upload Date: July 6, 2018 Cassie's having a breakup, which turns into a comparison of her and Ellie's dating lives. Episode 15: Shrink or Swim? Upload Date: July 14, 2018 Ellie doesn't go on the date and Cassie is mad, but she has work to deal with. Someone surprising makes an appearance, leaving Cassie to apologize and the two team up once again! Episode 16: Heat Wave Hallucinations Upload Date: July 5, 2018 Something fishy is going on. Cassie and Ellie have switched places after a sleepover which Cassie found a body switching spell in a Cracker Jack bag. Will they switch back or remain in each other forever? Episode 17: Stranger than Fishing Upload Date: July 28, 2018 If you thought the fourth wall couldn't take any more damage, you're in for a surprise. Season 3 Episode 1: Lisa-isms and Mer-tal Health Upload Date: August 24, 2018 Episode 2: Shrimp on the Barbie Upload Date: September 2, 2018 Something is changing, and Kylie has some news to share. Episode 3: Therapeace Upload Date: September 23, 2018 A reason why you don't see Ellie hallucinate and the importance of Cassie for Ellie's growth. Episode 4: Halloweenies Upload Date: October 18, 2018 Category:The Lunatic Tail Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes Category:Holiday Special